


One Little Matter

by Keenir



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: What was Hoshi's thought during the three days of travel to the contested world? Postep, 2.15 "Cease Fire." (04/21/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Location: Enterprise in transit to the world disputed by the Andorians and the Vulcans.  
  
Dedicated to: The people working to help the Turkish Cypriots solve the Cyprus Issue; best of luck.  


* * *

One day into our voyage to...name? word? A small reflection of the wall I've fallen against. "Captain?" I ask.

"Yes?"

How to say this?

What words to use, for a confession of this magnitude?

"Yes?" he repeats.

Blurted: "I don't know any Andorian languages." There. I've said it.

Dear God, I said it.

"What about the Vulcan Database?" blind & deaf to my awkwardness.

"A few words there, not much really. Diplomatic terms, mostly." I take a breath. C'Mon, Hoshi, I can do this. Oh I hope I can. "Nothing that'd amount to a real conversation."


End file.
